The Luna Alpha
by HappyVampire
Summary: Scott Lincoln, a newly turned werewolf is passing through Beacon Hills. On her first night there, she meets Scott McCall, needing shelter from the rain, and he offers her a room for the night. The next day, he tells his mom that Scott's a werewolf, and she agrees to letting her stay for a while. But something strange happens on her first full moon...something unexplainable.


I do not own Teen Wolf, nor do I want to, honestly. The creators are doing a good job...so far. The only character I own is Scott Lincoln, and any other character I make up and bring in in the possible future.

Boom!

I woke with a start as thunder sounded above me. I had fallen asleep under a tree an hour before it started getting dark, deciding to sleep there for the night. Now, it was pitch black out, the clouds chasing away any light the moon had to offer, and according to the lightning and thunder, about to start pouring. Swinging my backpack over my shoulder, I pushed myself up to find somewhere to stay while it rained.

I had been on my own for a month now. My family had had a fight, my dad left, my mom left, my sister, Bell, went to live with her girlfriend...and she didn't want to have to take care of me, so we went our separate, merry ways. Not that I minded, I was more than capable of taking care of myself...or I am now, at least. See, my family aren't werewolves...and when I left, I was spending a rather lovely evening sleeping under a tree in a park, when I met someone.

(Flash back, three weeks earlier)

I curled up in a ball, trying to stay warm on this particularly cold evening. I had a small blanket tucked around me, but it didn't help much.

I suppose I still expected my parents to show up in our beat up Chevy, embrace me, make me feel safe again, and take me home. Then my sisters girlfriend, Emily, would come over and take us out to eat, since she was very rich and loved to treat us to a nice meal. But that wouldn't happen, my family weren't "tight", my parents didn't like their kids. In fact, I believe the only people they hate more is themselves.

I sighed. I knew it was stupid. They wouldn't show up, we couldn't go back to our house, as we had been kicked out for missing three months of rent, and I knew it. I was on my own...and I was scared.

It was beginning to to get dark. That was when she appeared before me.

"Hello," she said sweetly.

"Oh, hi," I said back.

"What are you doing out here alone? It's not safe, you know?" I nodded.

"Just waiting for my parents to pick me up," I lied. She chuckled, unconvinced.

"In the middle of a park, in the dark?" she questioned. Nodding pathetically, I stood up, ready to bolt. "I think you're all alone. My name is Bethany Finch. What's yours?"

I didn't reply. She laughed again. I got a weird feeling from her, she creeped me out. "I was so very bored before you came along, you know? But," she whispered, reaching out to touch my arm, "I think I'll have fun changing you."

"What the hell are you..." I didn't get to finish, or rip my arm away from her touch, because she grabbed tighter, pulled me closer, and bit my shoulder! "Aaahhhggg!" I screamed out in pain. Unfortunately, this is a tiny, abandoned park and the closest house with people was ten miles away. No one was going to save me from this crazy, insanely strong lady.

She pulled away, mouth covered in my blood, and I passed out.

(Present time)

I woke up the next morning...well, a werewolf, with no one to explain my situation. But I managed, and having super strength while being on the street came in handy.

I stepped out onto the road, walking along the asphalt.

"C'mon, there's got to be a gas station or convenience store," I breathed out, getting frustrated when it started raining lightly. The rain slowly started speeding up before it started coming down hard. I ran as fast as I could and finally saw a slightly run down two story house with a few lights on. I ran to the front door and banged on it loudly.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I shouted, squinting as the rain hit my face. When I was about to bust the door down, a brown haired guy threw it open.

"Mind if stay here while it rains?"

"No, get in here, you'll catch your death." I ran into the warm house, arms crossed in an attempt to warm myself.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to freeze to death."

"What were you doing out there in the middle of the night?" I shrugged.

"Nothing much." He nodded like he didn't believe me. "I'm Scott Lincoln," I said, offering my hand. He gave me a funny look but shook my hand.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I know, it's a guy name, but my grandpa Scott died the day before I was born, and so they thought it was a terrific idea, to honor my moms dad."

"Well, nice to meet you, Scott. This is kinda awkward, though...I'm Scott, too. Scott McCall," he said with a laugh. I laughed too, for the first time in a month.

"Isn't that just crazy?" Suddenly, a shiver shot through me, making my clutch my arms around me, shivering.

"Oh! Sorry! Want a shower? My moms at work, but I don't think she'd mind you borrowing some of her clothes."

"Oh, thanks," I said. I was almost glad I had gotten soaked in rain, it hid the fact that I hadn't showered in two weeks. Scott's house smelled great, like apple pie and mint. I had always hated the way my old, tiny house had smelled like rotten food and dirty clothes, as my family had been complete slobs.

Scott led me upstairs and into a nice, tidy room with a queen size bed and a dark wood dresser that had perfum, makeup and a picture of what looked like Scott and who I am assuming is his mother.

"This is my moms room, the bathrooms right there," he said, pointing to a door at the back of the room. "I'll set some clothes out on the bed." I nodded.

"Thanks again." I started heading for the bathroom but Scott grabbed my arm.

"And hey, if you need to stay the night, you're more than welcome. I know my mom won't mind, so just think about it." I nodded and slipped into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and slipped out of my clothes while it heated up, sighing happily as I stepped into the hot water. I just enjoyed it for a while before I started soaping up, and hoped his mom wouldn't mind me using her soap and other products.

When I looked at the raging forest of unshaven hair under my pits, I immediately grabbed one of her razors and shaved it off. It would be back when I left and was unable to shower again, but at least it would be gone for tonight while I was in the company of civilized people.

After I shampooed and conditioned the dirt from my hair, I reluctantly stepped out because the hot water started to turn cold. I wrapped myself in a towel, then noticed a hairbrush on the sink. I chewed my bottom lip.

Surely she wouldn't mind. I grabbed it and started running it through my hair, the conditioner had helped loosen some of the tangles , making it much easier of my head. Once I finished, I walked back into the room and saw the door leading into it closed and a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt that had words saying 'Mother knows best'. I smiled and started putting the clothes on. I slipped into the hallway and creeped down it, looking for Scott. I heard him talking to someone on the phone in a room to the right, and peeked in, not wanting to interrupt.

"I don't know, Stiles." He paused and I heard a guy speaking on the other side.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? It was a simple question. Is. She. Hot?"

"Yeah, she's pretty hot, but that doesn't matter! Stiles, I think she's homeless, or maybe a run away."

"You stay away from her, then. You get all the hot girls. Save some for Stiles, Stiles wants a hot girl for once...ouch! No, it's not cheating if all I do is flirt...ow! Malia! Of course I think you're...ow!" Then Scott went completely silent. I heard his quiet footsteps as he padded over to the door. I winced as he opened it, staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to creep." He smiled.

"It's fine. Come in." I did.

"Was that her? Dude, I'll be there in ten. Malia's coming, too..." Then he hung up before Scott could reply...but that slipped my mind as I inhaled and was attacked with the smell of a werewolf. I hadn't noticed Scott's smell when I had come in because my nose was runny from the cold. I suppose Scott hadn't smelled me because I was drenched in rain water and had just now taken a shower with coconut shampoo, which obviously confused his sense of smell.

He must have seen my scared expression, because he asked, "Wh..what?"

"I need to go," I said, spinning around.

"Wait!" Scott called, grabbing my wrist. "What did I do"

"Take a good, long smell." He looked at me in confusion. "Your a werewolf," I muttered. "I can smell it, but I guess my scent was a little hidden." His eyes widened.

"You...you mean...wait, then you're a...?" he trailed off.

"A werewolf? Yes."

"Oh, whoa," he mumbled, taking a deep breath and sitting down on his bed.

"I'm pretty new to this, I know this is you territory, I'm sorry for trespassing."

"No, don't be."

"If I could throw my clothes in the dryer, I'll be out of your hair in no time."

"No! You don't have to leave, I don't care if you are here, as long as you're not killing people."

"Scott?" a women called from downstairs. "I'm home!"

"Look, just stay the night, eat some breakfast, and then make a decision in the morning. I honestly don't mind you being here."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm actually lying and if you don't leave I'll kill you," he muttered sarcastically.

"Scott?" she called again, opening his door and peaking in. "Oh," she said awkwardly. "I didn't know you had a girl over..."

"Oh, Mom, this is Scott Lincoln. Scott, meet my mom, Melissa."

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely, offering my hand.

"Scott? Two Scott's then, interesting," she commented.

"It's a long story."

"Scott was stuck in the rain, I told her you wouldn't mind if she spent the night."

"Of course not, but where are your parents?" she asked

"Another long, sensitive story. I'm not a runaway, though, and I would really appreciate it if you would let me stay the night."

"Of course you can, but I expect answers in the morning, alright?" she said sternly. I nodded.

"It's the least I can do," I replied. She looked down at my clothes and chuckled.

"I see you already have some fresh clothes. Do you have any clothes that need to be washed? I could throw them in them washer."

"Yes, but I can do it myself, I don't want you to trouble you..."

"No trouble, honey. I assume that backpack downstairs is yours?"

"Correct."

"Alright. Scott, get some sheets and blankets to make up the guest room bed, will you?"

"Yeah, follow me." He gestured for me to follow. We walked down the hall, grabbing some blankets from a cabinet, and then proceeded into a small but cozy room.

"It's not much," Scott said, flipping the light switch on, which seemed to blink a few times before it turned on. Scott threw the blankets on a dresser and we began pulling the sheet over the bed. After we finished making the bed, Scott asked, "Are you hungry? We have some left overs in the fridge." I shook my head.

"I just feel like sleeping, but thanks."

"Okay. Well, goodnight." He turned to leave.

"And Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm new to the werewolf thing, so you're the first I have met that's...like me. I really didn't mean to just waltz into your territory and home...Thanks for not ripping my head off."

"Like I said, I don't own the town, you're more than welcome, as long as you don't kill people."

"Of course, I would never. I don't even think I could kill to save myself." He nodded with a smile.

"When you say 'new', how new? When were you bitten?" I took a deep breath.

"Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks...and you haven't lost control?" I shrugged.

"Thinking about the few nice memories I have calms me down." He looked like he wanted to question me further on the subject, but decided not to.

"Wait, you said three weeks, so you haven't had your first full moon?" I shook my head, confused.

"Well, I was bitten on a full moon, but didn't finish transforming until morning. Why, what happens on a full moon?"

"You mean no one explained this to you?"

"No, I was basically the creation of this woman's boredom."

"You can't leave, you should stay here. The full moon is going to affect you pretty bad, trust me."

"Hellloooo!" someone greeted from the door before I could reply. I looked over to see a brown haired boy standing in the doorway. He rushed over to me, grabbing my hands in his. "You poor thing, subjected to the cold, cruel world," he said with sadness. "Bring it in!" he declared before wrapping his arms around my neck. "Stiles will protect you."

"Errrm, guys?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Stiles, that's just weird," said a girl walking into the room. "And yes...he's been drinking. His favorite character on his beloved tv show has recently passed away," she grumbled.

"Fantastic," Scott mumbled. "Oh, this is Malia and Stiles," he said. "Malia, Stiles, meet Scott."

"We already know you, Scott," Malia stated.

"No, I mean this is Scott. Scott Lincoln."

"Really? Neat," Stiles commented, finally unwrapping himself from me. "Now I have two Scott's."

"I need to talk to you guys. Uh, night. See you in the morning," Scott said to me.

"Night."

"Be strong, little fighter," Stiles said, breathing deep and putting his hand over his heart. Then they left, closing the door behind them and leaving me completely confused.

I sighed and fell down onto the bed.

"What are you doing, Scotty? You need to leave," I said to myself, then turned the light off and closed my eyes.

When I woke the next morning, I smelled a smell I hadn't had the pleasure of smelling in a whole month.

Coffee.

The breakfast beverage wafted upstairs, it's scent strong. Or maybe my sense of smell too strong, but whatever it was, I didn't care. I just wanted some hot coffee. On my way out the door, I bumped right into Scott, so hard it sent us both flying to the ground.

"Ah, sorry," I said, pushing off his chest. I stood up and offered him my hand, which he took, and I pulled him up with a quick, hard tug.

"S'okay. Did you sleep well?" I nodded.

"Yes, I did. Thanks." After an awkward silence, I added, "And you?"

"Eh, your snoring was pretty loud, it made sleeping extremely difficult," he joked as we walked down the stairs.

"I snore?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Like an elephant." I grinned widely.

"Sure, sure." We walked downstairs and Melissa poured us both a cup of hot, steaming coffee.

"Alright, start talking," she said, sipping her drink.

"First, Mom, there's something you should know," Scott said. Melissa looked at him expectedly. Scott coughed on purpose before continuing. "She's, uh..well, thing is, she's a werewolf." Melissa's eyes widened, before she nodded understandingly.

"Okay, that's fine, but you still have to talk." I took a deep breath and set my cup down.

"My family weren't exactly picturesque, I suppose you could say. We had a lot of problems, one being that we couldn't pay rent." Both McCall's nodded. "So, when our landlord kicked us out, my parents went, well, who knows where, and my sister went to live with her girlfriend."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"My parents left in the middle if the night, the night before we were forced out. And my sister...well, she didn't want me with her."

"And you didn't have any friends or relatives to stay with?" she asked.

"Nope, no family and I never had friends." Melissa reached over and grabbed my hand. I stared down and pulled my hand away as if she had burned me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay, sweety. If you need to stay until you get back on your feet, you can, got it?" I looked up and into her brown eyes.

"Why?" She looked slightly taken aback by my question.

"Because you're just a kid who has had some misfortunes. I want to give you a chance to get back on your feet. You don't need to be running around without a roof over your head." I bit my lip and nodded.

"Thank you."

So, I am trying to write stories, but decided to do this in the meantime. My family likes Teen Wolf, I mean, come on, it's epic. I actually wrote this a while ago out of boredom. Anyway, thanks for giving this story a try and comment what you think.


End file.
